Lily Luna Potter Hogwarts Life
by RachelLewis1507
Summary: Lily-Luna Potter.


**Chapter 1~ Finally.**

She grasped the letter firmly in her hands; she called up to Lily-Luna in excitement,

"Lily, come down here a minute!" Ginny Potter called up the stairs.

"Mum I'm sleeping! It's early!" Lily called back down tiredly.

"Darling, your letter, it's finally arrived!" Almost instantly Lily was running down the stairs with the biggest grin on her face. She got to the bottom and stared at the letter in her mother's hands, then looked up to her and sighed with relief. Lily had been waiting for her letter for so long, and got extremely worried when James and Albus' letters came and hers didn't, she would have felt crushed if she hadn't been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still grinning, she hugged her mother tightly, she was so glad she hadn't disappointed her parents by not getting into Hogwarts.

She then took the letter from her mother and opened it, and read it silently, a smile getting wider as she read on. Once she'd finished she folded it up back into the envelope and put it inside her dressing gown pocket. Then she stood up, and ran up the stairs to tell her brothers.

"Albus! James! I'm going to Hogwarts! I get to go to school with you!" Her excitement was so obvious in her voice, but also in her actions, as she jumped onto Albus' bed then onto James' to get them to wake up.

"Wow! That's great Lily!" Said Albus, he seemed genuinely excited, which is more than they could say for James, who just put his bed covers over his head. Albus was now fully awake, so the two of them left James to sleep and went down to get breakfast.

They went downstairs to find Ginny making pancakes in the kitchen, like always; Harry was away doing work for the ministry.

"Hello Albus, head Lily's good news I suspect? Where's James?" Ginny said whilst flipping a pancake high in the air.

"Asleep" Replied Albus "And yes, it's great news!"

Lily was always a lot closer to Albus than she was to James, mainly because Lily wasn't quite normal, she was a lot like her namesake Luna in ways that she was free-spirited and what some people called "Weird". Albus understood that people didn't like Lily because she was different, and he helped to stop people being mean to her. He was worried about her going to Hogwarts because he thought that his Slytherin friends wouldn't like her and that he'd become distant from her like James did.

James was a Ravenclaw because of his high intelligence and Albus was a Slytherin, but none of his family frowned upon this. Lily didn't mind what house she was put into, although she was sure she wouldn't be a Ravenclaw because she wasn't very smart, and not very patient so she thought that Hufflepuff was out of the question, so it was really out of Gryffindor or Slytherin, but both seemed great to her.

Lily began to eat a pancake when Ginny announced they would be seeing they're Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Cousins Rose and Hugo later that day for lunch. Lily was the same age as Hugo, they would now be going to Hogwarts together, which is what Lily was excited about the most. Hugo and Lily had been best friends for as long as they could remember, and they hoped to be in the same house. It meant a lot to Hugo that he wasn't in Slytherin, which meant if they're odds added up then they would have to be in Gryffindor if they were to be in the same house.

Rose was also in Albus' year, but they weren't very close, Rose was more close to Albus' best friend Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Harry's former enemy Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass). Rose was a Ravenclaw; she had a great love of books, classic magic ones and muggle ones too. Scorpius was in Slytherin, but he never did know why, he wasn't proud of what his father was and people thought he was the same when they found out he was in Slytherin. Harry and Ginny were fine with their children being friends with a Malfoy, as was Hermione, but Ron on the other hand still despised the Malfoy family. He didn't like Rose being friends with Scorpius, and he almost disowned her when he found out she fancied him, but she never did anything about it and soon got over it, and so did Ron.

"They'll be coming over in about an hour, so go and get dressed once you're done." Said Ginny as she reached out for some parchment and a quill and began to write a letter, the letter was addressed to Harry, she did this every day and he always wrote back, even when they had nothing to say to each other.

Lily quickly finished her pancakes and ran up the stairs to get ready; she liked to look her best when they had guests. She put on her favourite tie-dye tank top and some shorts, did her hair up in a messy bun (putting her golden butterfly pin in it to keep it up) and as always, put no make-up on, Aunt Mione always said she looked better without it.

She walked out of her room and walked to the boy's room to see if they were ready, Albus walked out wearing a red shirt and jeans. Lily smiled at him and peered through the door to see that James was still asleep. She went to go and wake him up when she was stopped by Albus.

"It's no use even trying, I tried 5 minutes ago and he hit me with a pillow" he said with his signature half smile.

Lily heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs so fast she almost fell. She opened the door and flung her arms around Hugo's neck, he hugged her back tightly, they hadn't seen each other in so long, and they'd missed each other.

Ginny came to the door with Albus and smiled widely at the family.

"Hello! Please come in! Lunch is cooking, I'll be back in a minute" She ran upstairs, most likely to get James out of bed.

The Weasley family came in and sat of the sofas in the living room and all had conversations in small groups. Lily and Hugo talked about houses and where they'd like to be placed, Albus and Rose sat awkwardly talked together about nothing in particular and Hermione and Ron were talking about James and being a lot like his father when it comes to sleeping patterns.

Ginny soon came down with a tired but awake James, who was now dressed, but looked very scruffy. He sat down in-between Ron and Albus and started talking to Ron about quidditch whilst Hermione joined Ginny in the kitchen. Ron talked about his quidditch experience and so did James. James had been a beater since his 2nd year.

As they ate lunch there were once again many conversations around the table, all about different things, but all were based on the topic of Hogwarts.

Every one of them had gone to Hogwarts except Hugo and Lily, who were going in 2 weeks. It was like the second Potter-Weasley home.

"I have to be in Gryffindor, the other houses are not an option." Hugo was talking very fast; he had his mouth half full with roast pork so his speech was also muffled.

"Well, that's the only option if we want to be together, I could be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, I don't really mind." Lily was calmly waiting till she had finished eating her food before speaking. Ginny had always made a big deal about table manners; she hated the way her brothers ate as she was a child and didn't want her children to be the same.

"You can't be in Slytherin! That would be terrible!" Hugo dropped his knife and fork onto his plate and spat the words out at her. As Lily whipped his spit off her face, she shuddered.

"It's not that bad, my brother is in Slytherin and he's perfectly nice." She always got defensive when people talked bad of the Slytherin house; she saw nothing wrong with it. Hugo knew this well but still chose to think what his Father had told him.

"I still can't disgrace my Father, he thinks it's terrible, I have to be one of the other 3, preferably Gryffindor."

"I know, Hugo, you've told me about 7 times in the past hour…"

Their conversation carried on with a number of silences and the same things being said until dinner was over, then the Weasley's left after about an hour more of talking about Hogwarts. After they'd gone, Lily wished she could just sleep until the morning she had to get onto Platform 9 ¾, but she knew that wouldn't happen.


End file.
